fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Fizzy Soda Pop
Super Fizzy Soda Pop (shortened as S.F.S.P ''') is an American animated sitcom developed by Son of Hat for Kingson in 1995. The show revolves around, Dave, an optimistic and poorly educated stick figure and his lawyer brother, Vic, a more serious guy who is extremely intelligent. The two live their lives in Herpville, Alabama while struggling average adult problems and themselves. S.F.S.P is rated TV-PG, and TV-14. Premise Dave, a happy go lucky guy, and his serious lawyer brother, Dave, must move to a new town after Dave interrupts a crime bosses scheme. There, the two rent a house, get different jobs, and try to survive each other. Characters * '''Dave: '''A poorly educated, go lucky and carefree 24 year old man who barely cares about his own life. He always tries to help everyone, however, usually makes their problems worse. Dave is a huge alcoholic and owns multiple illegal drugs. * '''Vic: '''Vic is Dave's lawyer and half brother who was forced to live with Dave only to help him with his mental incapabilities. Vic is practically the opposite of his brother. He is smart, very serious. Vic is often annoyed by what his brother does. * '''Starla: '''Vic's wife who nags about almost everything. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. Vic is however, okay with that. * '''DNC: ''Diabolical Nuclear Catastrophe is the main villain in the series. He is an other dimensional alien who disguises himself as Dave and Vic's neighbors. * '''Work Boss Guy': A more neutral villain in the series. He is the boss of Dave, who hates all of his employees (mostly Dave). He runs a multimillion dollar business along with his annoying son, Merkins. * Merkins: '''A 19 year old guy who is the son of Work Boss Man. He is basically a stubborn rich kid, who gets what he wants when he wants it. Episodes Season 1 (1995-1997) ''Home, Sweet Herp: TBA (Airdate: 11/23/) (Rating: TV-PG) 'Super Dave: Vic forces Dave out the house for the night, for smoking a bong in his room. Dave decides to smoke it out on the roof, where he is then hit by a meteorite. The next day, Dave wakes up with multiple super powers. He tries to be a super hero, yet he can't help to use his powers on non-important things. (Airdate: 11/30/95) (Rating: TV-PG-V) Christmasy Joy: Vic is invited to his friend's Christmas party at a rich apartment. At the party, he gets drunk, and wakes up in bed with a woman named Starla. The two get the time to know about each other. Meanwhile, Dave tries to kill Santa Clause for never giving the present he always wanted. (Airdate: 12/21/95) (Rating: TV-PG-DLSV) Shenanigans: An alien by the name of DNC crash lands in the next door house. DNC disguises himself as the brothers neighbor. Vic obviously believes that DNC is an alien, and decides to find help. Meanwhile, Dave is tricked by DNC to help find a way for world domination. (Airdate: 1/11/96) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) Pool Shark: Vic goes to see his phycologist about his secret fear of public pools. The phycologist helps Vic go deep inside his mind to find out why he is afraid of them. Dave accidentally frees baby sharks into the community pool, after he saves them from a cruel aquarium. (Airdate: 1/18/96) (Rating: TV-14-DSV) The Robbery: While at the bank, Vic and Dave is held hostage by a group of bank robbers. Angered by the fact that he is getting his money taken, Vic goes into a terminator like alter ego. The cops are too lazy to help save the day. (Airdate: 1/25/96) (Rating: TV-PG-V) Vice! Vice! Baby!: TBA (Airdate: 2/1/96) (Rating: TV-14-DL) Dave Harasses a Woman: Dave is accused of sexually harassing a woman at a restaurant, causing a national argument. He decides to run away to a forgotten town full of other people like him. Vic tries to prove that Dave is innocent. (Airdate: 2/8/96) (Rating: TV-14-DLS) Sun Soaked: TBA (Airdate: 2/15/96) (Rating: TV-PG-DLV) Axe Tax: TBA (Airdate: 3/1/96) (Rating: TV-PG-DLV) Leprechaun Tron: TBA (Airdate: 3/8/96) (Rating: TV-PG-DLV) Dave the Pirate: Dave buys a bunch of pirated movies from a local conman. This gets him into trouble with the FBI. Meanwhile, Vic tries to search for the conman who sold the movies to Dave, however, he ends up getting kidnapped. (Airdate: 3/15/96) (Rating: TV-PG-DL) Babysitting Blues: After he once again gets fired from his job, Dave decides to take babysitting for a try. He decides babysits Starla's little cousin who seems like an angel at first, but is in real life the Anti Christ; Vic goes on a date with Starla. (Airdate: 3/22/96) (Rating: TV-14-LV) Night Out: TBA (Airdate: 3/29/96) (Rating: TV-14-V) The Birds and the Trees: TBA (Airdate: 4/12/96) (Rating: TV-PG-S) Pokèmononononon: TBA (Airdate: 7/19/96) (Rating: TV-14) Lost and Found: TBA (Airdate: 7/26/96) (Rating: TV-PG-D) Dave sues Vic: TBA (Airdate: 10/25/96) (Rating: TV-PG-LV) Vic sues Dave: TBA (Airdate: 11/22/96) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) DNC gets an STD: TBA: Note: series finale. (Airdate: 1/3/97) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV